unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Koenma
King Enma Jr., usually addressed as Koenma (子閻魔 [コエンマ]) is an ally of Yusuke's, as well as the ruler of Spirit World. In the anime television series, Koenma is voiced by Mayumi Tanaka in Japanese and Sean Michael Teague in English. He is called Jericho in the Filipino dub of the anime and like Genkai who's been voiced by a male voice actor, he was voiced by Rowena Raganit. Synposis Yusuke dies, only to be resurrected by Koenma to become a spirit detective. Koenma gives Botan several items to communicate with each other, but Yusuke refuses to use them. When the Saint Beasts attack the Human World, he blindly sends Yusuke in to defeat them, without any knowledge of who they are. He also sent the tape with Hiei to give to Yusuke that described their mission to the stronghold that held Yukina. Hiei found out after giving the tape to Yusuke, so Koenma sent Kurama after them in search of Hiei. During the Dark Tournament, it is revealed that Koenma is the manager and sponsor for Team Urameshi. He also first reveals his older, adult form to look less inconspicuous to all the demons present at the tournament. For most of the arc, he is shown in his viewing box commentating on the matches, usually arguing with Jorge about something pertaining to the match at hand. In the final round against Team Toguro, he arrives at the last second before they were to be disqualified to replace Genkai after her death, as the fifth member of Team Urameshi (5 members were needed to participate in the final round.) As the matches were determined, Koenma was to go up against Team Toguro's manager, Sakyo in the fifth and final match. However, Sakyo believed that if they were to fight, it would fail to live up to the previous match; Younger Toguro vs Yusuke, and thus decided to bet his life (and outcome of his match) on Toguro's victory, provided Koenma accepted the same condition. Koenma decided to accept, believing himself no other choice as he strongly believed he would not stand a chance against Sakyo in combat, as he told Yusuke. Following Yusukes victory and Younger Toguro's death, Sakyo confronted Koenma about their bet, convinced without his money Sakyo was no harm to him or Spirit World, Koenma told him to call of the bet. However Sakyo chose to go through with it anyway, setting off explosives all over the arena to go off within 15 minutes, before walking away. Koenma went to confront Sakyo, questioning him about his plans, which revealed he had intended to open a portal to Demon World, for no reason other than to simply make things more exciting. Sakyo assures Koenma that he has a very large ego and his plans will end with him. As Shizuru stumbles upon them, Koenma watches as pieces of the stadium collapse and kill Sakyo, before ushering Shizuru out of there. As Koenma and the others flee the exploding stadium, Jorge emerges from the rubble and joins his boss as they all safely manage to escape the danger. Chapter Black Saga After Shinobu Sensui begins to open a portal into Makai, Koenma explains the former spirit detective's past. He also wonders if Yusuke will be able to defeat him. Koenma was riddled with guilt, believing he should be blamed for all of Sensui's actions. Due to this, he used the power of his pacifier to revive the young Amanuma "Game Master" Tsukihito when he was killed by Kurama. He attempts to use his pacifier to seal Sensui for all eternity with the energy given out by his pacifier, called Mafuuken, but Yusuke forbade him from doing so. He was later able to activate the Mafuken when Sensui snatched the pacifier from Yusuke, but Sensui broke the barrier by using his Sacred Energy and becoming an S class. When King Enma sent down the Spirit Defense Force (SDF) to take Yusuke's body after he was killed by Sensui, Koenma went against his father and defended Yusuke's body, much to the dismay of King Enma. When Yusuke is resurrected the second time, he goes with Yusuke on Puu's back to Demon World and tells the leader of the SDF that he does not want to leave. Three Kings Saga By protecting Yusuke and allowing his transformation, Koenma was directly disobeying the orders of his father. Unable to return to the Spirit World, Koenma hid himself in the Human World. He warned Yusuke of Enma's machinations, and advised him to remain vigilant at all times. Upon hearing of Yusuke's inner turmoil caused by his empty defeat of Sensui and a general lack of worthy opponents in Human World, Koenma suggested that Yusuke speak with Genkai. When news reaches the Spirit World of Raizen's failing health and the shifting balance of powers, Enma reinstated his son. Koenma, back in his official robes, visits Genkai's property where Shishiwakamaru, Chu, Touya, Rinku, Jin, and Suzuka were being secretly trained at the request of Kurama. Koenma expressed that while he trusted Kurama and his intentions, the consequences of the upcoming war were too great for Kurama's personal feelings to guide his actions. In the anime, Koenma and Botan observed the matches of the Makai Tournament. Though admitting the outcome of the tournament was a favorable one, Koenma berated Yusuke for taking too many chances with the fate of all three worlds. He promptly fired Yusuke from his position as Spirit Detective, who stated that he would have quit, anyways. Koenma and Yusuke then parted as friends. A fun note, is that Koenma's disguise at the Makai Tournament, strongly resembles, Tuxedo Kamen (Tuxedo Mask in the dub), from Sailor Moon. A character created by YuYu Hakusho's creator, Yoshihiro Togashi's wife, Naoko Takeuchi. Botan then asked Koenma what to do with all of the "footage". Koenma told her to package it, revealing that the entire anime was a series of clips from the files of Spirit World, and the narrator was the ogre, Jorge. Epilogue HE STILL DOESN'T FUCKING SHOW UP ASSHOLE!!! In the anime, Koenma is briefly seen vigorously stamping papers with his seal. In the manga, Koenma deposed his father and the entire ruling party of Spirit World. He investigated countless records and discovered that his father had falsified accounts of demon cruelty towards humans. While demon attacks on humans did occur, much of the violence was done at the behest of humans themselves. Humans would use demons as assassins and murderers, blaming any tragedies fully on the inherent malice of demons. King Enma used this over-exaggeration in order to justify placing the Human World completely within the jurisdiction of the Spirit World, and blocking off the Human World from the Demon World. He would often capture low-class demons and brainwash them into committing acts of evil in Human World, in order to prove that allowing demons into the Human World would cause rampant destruction. As a result of the deposition, Koenma became somewhat depressed. To cheer him up, Botan brought Koenma to a party, with both spirits and demons (including Enki) in attendance. Koenma is later taken hostage along with Botan and a hundred other spirits when a radical Spirit World religious sect, in an attempt to "purify" the Human World, took over the Gates of Judgment. Unless all demons were removed from the Human World, the sect threatened to not only kill all of the hostages, but also to fire an Interdimensional Laser at the Human World. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara managed to infiltrate the Gates of Judgement and subdued the terrorists. One terrorist explained to Yusuke that in order to stop the Laser from firing, he would need to press a specific switch on the control terminal. However, in addition to the correct switch, there were two false switches in place. One false switch would detonate the weapon and kill anyone still inside the Gates of Judgment and the other would automatically fire the Laser at the Human World. Yusuke ordered everyone to evacuate the Gates while he would decide which switch to press. However, Koenma, Hiei, and Puu remained with him while he deliberated. Luckily, Yusuke picked the right button and in the final chapter, Koenma was shown stamping papers with his seal. Techniques/Moves * Metamorphosis: He has the ability to metamorphose his body from a toddler to a young man and into a super pervert. He frequently utilizes this technique when he appears in Ningenkai as a way to feel better about himself and to possibly prevent the ridicule/disrespect he typically gets while in his toddler form, which doesn't help him because he isn't in Scary Godmother. * Reiki Shield: Koenma has demonstrated the ability to manifest defensive shields using his spirit energy. These shields are capable of protecting multiple people at once and withstanding the corrosive aura of at least an Upper B-class apparition. This ability is seen in Episode 61: Yusuke vs. Toguro; Koenma uses it to protect Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei from Younger Toguro's demon energy, which had been permeating the entire Dark Tournament arena and killing the weaker demons in the audience. * Ma Fū Kan (魔封環, translated as Demon Seal Ring): Also known as the'Conscience Ring' and the Wicked Seal, Koenma's pacifier is the vehicle for this technique; the strongest defensive spell in all of Spirit World. When released, this technique is supposed to create a kekkai barrier net that is far stronger than the one that separated Human Worldfrom Demon World during King Yama's rule. While such an ability can be used at anytime, it is reserved for grave and catastrophic situations and darker periods of existence. This ability takes a long time, possibly centuries, before being performed another time due to Koenma needing to store a lot of energy within his pacifier for it to work to its full extent. :* There's a pun here, in that "Kan", when written as 看 (kan) as part of 看守 [かんしゅ] (kanshu), means "jailer". If Koenma had been able to successfully use this technique against Sensui, he would have been Sensui's eternal jailer. He isn't in Scary Godmother. :* Specializing in demons, the Ma Fū Kan can even trap S-class demons, like Yomi and Mukuro, with ease. Most noticeably, this technique completely failed against Sensui and his Sacred Energy. Trivia * He has not once shown up in Scary Godmother. * Koenma’s birthday is October 20. His star sign is Libra, which symbolizes him being a balanced Spirit World leader. * Koenma's punishment when he does something wrong is 100 Spankings. * In the Filipino Dub of the anime, he was voiced by the female voice actress in a similar manner to Genkai who's been voiced by the male voice actor. * Koenma has also given the middle finger in the anime, despite Yusuke's trivia section stating otherwise. Category:Guys